Mass Effect: Noble beginnings
by The Noble jester
Summary: Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and Lt. Leah B-312 with AI Cortana were not having a good day, they were left behind when the slipspace portal closed on the UNSC forward Unto Dawn sheering the ship in half leaving them stranded and this is where our story begins…
1. A Noble entrence

**Mass Effect: Noble beginnings**

 **I OWN NOTHING except my ideas…**

 **AN: Hello everyone welcome to my first fanfiction please be nice. there are several differences that i'm putting in to my fanfic and they are as follows**

 **For Halo series**

 **1\. Cortana is given all forerunner technological knowledge from mendicant bias and becomes a metastable AI**

 **2\. Spartan-II's also have nanites that stop ageing along with traditional augmentations**

 **3\. Noble 6 is a Spartan-II and is master chiefs partner in covenant destruction**

 **For ME series**

 **1\. Humans are #1**

 **2 Krogan Have council seat instead of turians**

Leah Pov

2552/1969, July 17 - Master Chief Petty Officer John-117 and Lt. Leah B-312 with AI Cortana were not having a good day, they were left behind when the slipspace portal closed on the UNSC forward Unto Dawn sheering the ship in half leaving them stranded and this is where our story begins…

Silence that's all there was. John, Cortana and I have just woken up on the edge of the ship looking at a familiar planet but something was different there was no sign of battle. "Cortana can you tell me where or when we are?" a couple of seconds past "well this is strange" Cortana responded with a concerned look on her avatar "we seem to be in between earth and the… we have an incoming ship designs match the Apollo lunar landers" my mind froze in its tracks

On Apollo 11 "um Huston we have a problem" said a nearly petrified Neil Armstrong "this is Huston what is your problem." "We seem to have a Giant alien war ship in our path… it just appeared out of some sort of portal." * Sound of the mic dropping * "hold on we are receiving contact over the radio patching through" 'this is UNSC forward unto dawn we come in peace' cheers erupted from mission control…

Time line:

July 26, 1969: John-117 and Leah-B312 arrive at mission control with NASA astronauts they were questioned, to say that they were surprised to find out the aliens were humans from the future would be an understatement. The Spartans then ask them to contact the US government and the UN

July 30, 1969: the Spartans appear before The US legislator and show some video data from their helm cams as proof. The US government instantly starts panicking and asks for advice on how to prevent this. The Spartans say that they will help but only after global unity.

August, 1969: the Spartans appear before the UN and share the same thing with the diplomats the UN building becomes quiet enough to hear a pin drop, all nations quietly come to an agreement, stand together and push for global unity and thus plans start to form the Human International Alliance or HIA and eventual system alliance

December, 1971: global unity occurs and plans begin being made to prepare for alien contact the AI Cortana is revealed before the newly created HIA and begins to give blue prints, schematics and other forms of data to the HIA and its scientists Cortana insists that they start with learning how it all works before building. Her advice is followed and scientists spend 5 years studying the data before atemting to create something

1976: Scientists finish learning the basics of UNSC tech and are beyond impressed

1990: all civilian grade UNSC tech including nanites is being mass produced

1991: Cortana begins to give UNSC and forerunner space and military tech. scientists start work on learning how it works before building anything.

1996: with the basics of slipspace and the making of forerunner metals somewhat under stood work begins on first explorer class ship

December 31, 1999 - January 1, 2000: first explorer class ship the SSV-Reach is launched to the moon and arrives in 3 seconds named in honor of John and Leah home for uniting humanity under one banner and giving them a fighting chance for the future. Plans for making colonies on other planets are made, asteroid mines start to be planned and warships are being built

2040: Cortana finds plans for a solar harvester platform this will eliminate the need of mining asteroids.

2041: first solar harvester built

2042: construction and terraforming nanites are created

2050: humanity starts to run out of places to colonize due to ease of terraforming and construction

2051: plans to make artificial planets are made along with a non-weaponized halo system calling it ring world

2065: first artificial planet is built along with a ring world

2070: ruins found on mars

2071: alien 'mass effect' technology found to be beyond pathetic compared to current tech but they also find a dark secret… the reapers. All thoughts of military downsizing disappear

2080: humanity now has 100 stars under its control for harvesting giving endless resources all citizens are happy and thriving due to everything beingaffordable

2090: military starts to increase ship building due to the discovery of an alien artifact not in forerunner data bases the smallest ship in the HSA navy is now 4km while the largest is at 112km the total number of ships is well over 10,000 with at least 3,000 of the ships being 60 plus kilometers every ship is equipped with several hard light point defense weapons and for every 4 km of ships there are 2 rapid fire super MACs one on each side for defense they have titanium AA+ it has the ability to shrug off 200 super MAC rounds and shields capable of surviving a super nova

2091: HSA finally make a viable super soldier. They are called N7s they are ranked by the effectiveness N1 being 1/7 as strong and N7 being just as strong. augmentations are on average half as effective as the Spartan-II's and have no side effects john-117 and Leah-B312 are given total authority of these soldiers

2092: Cortana _'accidentally'_ leaks secret wedding photos of John-117 and Leah-B312 from 85 years ago public demands a public renewal of vows as does Leah. John finally caves and agrees to the demands furthermore since neither have a last name and are called the shepherds of humanity they agree to have their last name as shepherd on their wedding certificate john agrees but also puts Halsey and thus John and Leah Halsey-Shepherd are 'born'. (AN- I wasn't originally going to marry them but I lost a bet)

2096: Jane Halsey-Shepherd is born and upon her first doctor visit it is noticed that she has Spartan-II traits such as unbreakable bones, increased strength, and heightened reflexes.

2102: Jane Halsey-Shepherd is tested for school placement and scores on a high school level when parents were asked how they stated "when you have a AI designed for teaching and learning and put it in a neural interface what happens" trillions of people go out and get neural interfaces and education AIs

2103: HSA citizens no longer need schooling but still go anyways for sentimental and socialization reasons

2104: HSA declares its self a utopia after recent AI scans show that there is no crime, suffering or homeless

2110:new slip space drives can now go from edge to edge of the galaxy in 1 hour

2114: Jane Halsey-Shepherd celebrates 18th birthday by enlisting to the N7 super soldier program and will graduate in 7 years

2120: Humans form their 1,000 colony at Shanxi

2121: Jane Halsey-shepherd graduates from N7 as a battle group commander and is given her first command. Under her control is a rapid response stealth assault group containing 6-stealth Dawn class frigates all at 16km each and have the ability to render a planet to dust. For her first mission she is assigned to guard a science team in the process of destroying the mass rely in orbit of Shanxi, due to close proximity to the planet the traditional method of shooting a Super MAC round at it is out


	2. A Noble mission

On the SSV-Normandy Jane was just being woken up by her personal AI Gabriel, the AI takes after the angel from the Christian bible. But anyways Jane was not having a good morning she left orders not to be bothered by anything short of an alien first contact. Her first coherent thoughts were I had to say that.

Jane pov

When Gabriel woke me up I started to think I was cursed, first the mass rely was too close to the planet to be blown up, second the science team activated it by accident by going near it and I haven't heard from the thrice damned civilian vessel in over a two earth days so now I'm sitting here waiting for an alien fleet to fly through that cursed rely.

When I arrived at the bridge and saw the combat data of the alien ships I nearly died of laughter as did the rest of the crew. The largest ship they had was 2 km everything else looked like ants. When scan results returned we made a startling discovery they relied completely on element zero meaning they were primitive or were simply unimaginative. My money was on the latter. After all we probably would have been the same if it wasn't for my parents. "HSA first contact procedures everyone let's do this right deploy the micro ship keep these giants cloaked we don't want to spook them." HSA first contact procedure is as followed step one cloak ships too big for e-zero, step two deploy micro ship step three fake life signs on the micro ship and step 4 initiate first contact through said micro ship. The reason we do this is to prevent the aliens from freaking out over giant ships if they relied on e-zero for everything.

36 hours earlier on bored the Turian dreadnaught Palaven's fist general Arcterius had a blood thirsty smile on his face. He found a race of that had impressively armored ships but no weapons if he could make them a client race of the Turian hierarchy he would be remembered forever. that ship stood up to 2 hours of mass driver barrage before it was destroy he was lucky to have disabled the engines before the made it to the rely hell they didn't even have shields or e-zero. He already contacted Primarch Fedorian and he agreed to send 1,000 of their best ships to 'help' this primitive race of aliens. "now we wait"

Jane pov - current time

"Well lets send a first contact pack…" before I could even finish my sentence 1,000 ships entered the area and all hell broke lose my sensor crews on all of the frigates stated yelling "there weapons are hot they are aiming at the Shanxi" after hearing this I yelled "Tell General Williams to activate the dome and prepare for landing craft we may have better tech but they have numbers" I ordered "oh and before I forget someone contact the fleet" when I said this the bridge erupted into laughter "what did I say something funny" then one of the com officers responded with "Only you can make something so serious into a forget-me-not"

General Arcterius pov

"Alright everyone today we show these primitives who is in charge. We will take their home world and burn it with orbital strikes if no ships appear on sensor then once that's done we land tell them that baterian slavers did this. We then tell them we are here to help them rebuild in the process we will get them to become a secret client race of ours so we can remove the Asari whores from their power. We will take our rightful place as the rulers of the citadel and this galaxy. No one will be able to stop us not the Salarians or even those pathetic brutes the Krogan why they were given a council seat instead of us I'll never know. Now open fire on the planet!" Little did the general know that his entire speech was recorded by Gabriel who also translated it and in turn played it over the HSA battle net.

Jane pov- after general's speech

The entire ship was quiet, in shock as it were. Those aliens are going to cause a war over greed…petty GREED! Damn waiting for the fleet to mobilize "all hands man your battle stations we are going to crush these bastereds uncloak in 5…4…3…2…NOW

General Arcterius pov - t-minus 2 sceonds

"FIRE" all 1,125 Turian ships began to fire salvos at the planet, after the unsuccessful salvo a Turian radar operator all of sudden fell out of his chair whimpering when General Arcterius went to see why, he almost had a heart attack 6 ships 6 super dreadnaught class ships that gave of as much energy as two blue super giant stars each just came out of nowhere he did the most logical thing he could do in this situation… (AN: scream like a little child.) scoff at the waste full aliens.

Jane pov

Now I'm not normally quick to anger but when greed is involved with anything I lose all sense of rationality. Greed is something we don't have we are a utopian society we do for the good of others. "Before we start to slaughter them hail them on all frequencies weather they answer or not I want them to hear this message." The com officer nodded signaling they have answered I started "you have fired upon HSA territory surrender or face the wrath of humanity." due to that codex thing Gabriel found they got the message in perfect Turian. Said Turian scoffed he then responded "this is a surprise but you only have 6 ships albeit huge ships but you can't match us we out number you a hundred times over prepare to beg for mercy under the Turian hierarchy" the communication then was ended. I gave the order and the MAC guns fired they tore through their ships like wet tissue paper 36 Turian ships vaporized in one salvo 45 seconds later another salvo another 36 and again and again till only 8 Turian ships remained traumatized crew and all. I gave the order to let them run to warn there leaders… and to think these are stealth frigates


	3. a noble introduction

**Mass Effect: Noble beginnings**

I OWN NOTHING except my ideas…

Meanwhile

Leah pov

The HSA battle net was abuzz my husband and I were preparing our ships the reclaimer a super carrier and the inheritor a dreadnaught respectively both ships were 112 km. Our vessels were in route to meet this council for negotiations on a cease fire with the Turian race, to congratulate them on upholding the mantel of responsibility and for helping all races to the best of their ability be it giving the quarrians a new world instead of banishing them or not freaking out on the Krogan when they wanted to expand their territory and even patrols to stop baterian slavers. They did an OK job. My thoughts were interrupted by Cortana who announced we would be arriving at the citadel 30 seconds

Citadel- on the destiny ascension conciliar Tevos was meeting up with some old friends such as matriarch Benezia when one of the com specialists stumbled into her quarters frantically trying to form words. When the officer finally could form a sentence the ships speakers were hijacked. Then there were four words spoken in Asari and they were "we come in peace"

When those words were spoken Tevos sprinted to the bridge and saw a sight that would leave her in awe 2 ships larger than the citadel were on the horizon the voice spoke again "we would like to send a diplomatic party over to your station to talk about a potential alliance" Tevos then spoke "very well but before we begin negotiations I would like to know the name of your species" the voice replied with pride "we are humanity, the inheritors of the mantel" Tevos had to ask what this mantel was. The voice then replied " all will be explained on the citadel oh and how many guards would be expectable to bring to your station" Tevos responded "why would you need guards we are not at war" the voice said one word that angered Tevos beyond belief that word was "Turians" Tevos sighed and said "five per ambassador. Meet me at docking bay D-24

Citadel – HSA shuttle enroot to docking bay D-24

Leah was nervous very nervous this was a PEACEFUL first contact and she hoped that they would not scare the aliens or upset them when they played the recording of that Turian general, because she was hoping for peaceful co-existence. She was knocked out of her thoughts when the shuttles Dumb AI told them they were docking. The door opened and there was Tevos who greeted them with a smile

Leah pov

I walked up to the blue human like alien and spoke "It's a pleasure to talk face to face rather than over a com system, by the way I am Leah Halsey-Shepherd I'm the head of our special forces and intelligence bureau or SFIB" "it truly is an honor, welcome to the citadel" Tevos replied with a slight smile gracing her face she continued talking "so what problems did the Turians cause" I responded with "I think we should have this discussion in private the matter at hand is quite disturbing" Tevos frowned and asked "how many civilians dead this time" I was caught like a deer in head lights I asked her as we approached the elevator to the tower "this time?" Tevos frowned and said "Drell had 10,000 casualties, and Elcor had 12,000 So how many" I said "I think zero the fleet they sent didn't even dent our colonies orbital shell or what we call a dome and the fleet was vaporized by my daughter who was the a stealth frigate battle group commander before a single landing craft was launched to the surface this was her first colony guard shift as well" finish my statement with pride Tevos looked like she was imitating a fish. Then asked "what were the odds" "6 to 1,125 only 8 survived because they powered down weapons" Tevos then promptly fainted

1 hour later

When Tevos woke up she tried to pass this off as a dream. These new comers utterly demolished the Turians fleet. Tevos then asked the question on her mind "if you have that kind advantage over them why didn't your daughter continue to demolish the Turians" before I could give answer the doors to the council chamber bust open and the Krogan and Salarian councilors walked in and asked if they were late Tevos sighed in amusement at Wrex and Mordin. They were practically brothers just like all Krogan and Salarian people, she was glad that her predecessor was patient when dealing with the Krogan they always made her smile. Tevos responded with a no and we finally started to begin talking. I opened "honored citadel councilors I stand before you today for four things, one inform you about the history of humanity, two to teach you about the mantel of responsibility three to negotiate a cease fire with the _Turians_ and four help you and your people have a better life. But before we begin I'm going to have the other three ambassadors teleport down, is this accepta…" the salarian councilor cut me off and I'm pretty sure he talked faster than a non-augmented human could process. "Teleportation! You can teleport hmm interesting possible but beyond my comprehension must ask, is it matter disassembly and reassembly to specific coordinates or something else?" chuckling at his enthusiasm I responded "something else." He responded looking disappointed and intrigued "very well and you may." Nodding I opened my hard light tac-pad and typed some commands then I placed a slip-space sphere.

Before they could ask what I was doing three figures walked out of the created portal Lead General John Halsey-Shepherd, Lord Admiral Steven Hackett and head civilian ambassador Donnelly Udina. Before the councilors could speak Udina introduced himself. Udina started "Hello esteemed councilors I am head civilian ambassador Donnelly Udina" then went John "councilors I am Spartan-117…" I gave him the patent 'if you stop introducing yourself there then you get to sleep on the couch for a month look' he continued while I thought 'I hope no one caught my glare' "John Halsey-Shepherd lead General and N7 director." Before Hackett was able to introduce himself the Krogan councilor Wrex dashed my hopes by saying "oh she has got you so whipped, she just gave you the couch glare and you fold, ha she reminds me of my wife. I like that one." I was sure I looked like a tomato from embarrassment just like John probably did under his helmet. Before it got anymore strange, a smirking Hackett finally introduced himself "last but not least I am Lord Admiral Steven Hackett." With that negotiations began.


	4. hiatus notice

due to college and work I have not had a chance to sit down to type, and when I do have a chance I am too worn out to be creative. further more I have taken a summer class so don't say that I have had time. I am really really really really really really really really really sorry but until next summer I will be most likely unable to update this story.


End file.
